


The face of love

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Bathing, Dad Fowler, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partial amnesia, Possessive Nines, Trans Gavin Reed, injuries, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin wakes up, something is off. His boyfriend’s face is familiar, but the room isn’t all wrong, and so are those cold blue eyes.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	The face of love

**Author's Note:**

> Nines kidnapping Gavin? Hell yeah it is. :) please leave a comment!

Gavin woke up to yellow sunlight streaking through the window. But it was not his window, and it was not his bed. At least, that’s what he thought. The world felt funny, and the world felt off, and his mouth was dry and cotton swarmed in his brain. 

“Good morning, sweet one.” Said a voice. It was followed by a touch, cupping his cheek and squeezing. Gavin stared up. 

Blue eyes stared back at him. “Do I know you?” He wanted to ask. The intimacy of the touch, of the situation said he did, and the voice rang somewhat familiar. But not as a lover. As an acquaintance. The face looked familiar, terribly familiar, except maybe for the eyes. They felt foreign to him, a stranger transposed onto something familiar. Gavin found he didn’t like looking at them. 

The voice, or the person behind the voice, took the silence as an answer. “Still tired?” He hummed. “That’s alright. I know you’re a light sleeper.” He slid his arm around Gavin, drawing him to his chest. 

The touch felt… nice. More than nice, actually. Gavin found he had squirmed close to the person. With a dull start, he realized they didn’t have a heartbeat. It was a strange sensation, curled up without something thudding beneath him, but his brain told him he had done this before. 

A large hand threaded through his hair, and Gavin nuzzled his head close to it. He liked being petted, he remembered. He liked it a lot. 

“It’s a good thing I brought you your breakfast, sweet one. You must not be strong enough to get out of bed without help yet. You can relax here.”

“Strong enough?” Gavin thought. As if on cue, a muted pain shot through his left leg. His eyes darted down, and he grimaced. It was in a heavy cast, bare except for a looping signature coupled with a heart. It read “Nines”. Gavin didn’t remember breaking the leg. 

“I can add some more art to it, if you want.” The voice, Nines, chuckled. “Maybe some cats? Whatever you want, really. I do think some cats would be nice.” 

Gavin couldn’t disagree. Some art would be nice, because weren’t casts supposed to be filled? “Why’s it so empty?” He asked. 

Nines stopped for a moment. “Having friends over would only upset you. Besides, I have my hands full enough taking care of you.” His left hand held a forkful of pancakes speared straight through. Gavin didn’t have it in him to argue. 

The plate of breakfast was huge, made up of pancakes and bacon and eggs, and Gavin had only eaten half of it when he had to push Nines’ hand away. At the back of his mind, memories of other breakfasts in bed played. It was like looking through foggy glass; he could make out shapes and impressions, of being held and caressed and the sun peaking through the window at an angle not quite close to the one now. He couldn’t make out eyes. 

“Did you like it?” Nines hand rested proprietarily on Gavin’s stomach. 

Gavin nodded. 

“I think it’s time for your bath now.” Nines smiled. He laced his arms around Gavin, one hand cupping his bottom as the other held him steady. As Nines hoisted him off of the bed, his eyes caught sight of a pair of handcuffs dangling from one of the bedposts. The image made him queasy. 

Halfway through the trip to the bathroom, Gavin remembered he didn’t like being carried. Nines simply shushed him with a kiss as he squirmed. 

The bathroom was larger than the one he was used to. It had a large tub set in the wall, with a window just above it. They were on the second story of a building, and the window overlooked a large, thick forest. Somehow, the image filled Gavin with longing. 

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Nines said. “It cost a lot to get. Of course, it was all worth it in the end.” He was looking down at Gavin as he said it. 

Gavin watched the trees as Nines helped him out of his clothes. He watched for a hint of life as Nines lowered him into the warm water. 

It was just the right temperature, he realized, and the scent of the products Nines used on him were comforting. The only thing that smelled off was the body oil Nines rubbed all over. It smelled like roses, which clashed with the cleaner, soothing scents of his soap and shampoo. 

“Do you want some bubbles?” Nines asked. 

Gavin looked up. “Bubbles?” 

Nines took that as a yes. The bubbles smelled off, too, far too floral for his taste, but he did appreciate the cover they gave. Nines had taken a little too much joy in touching him while he washed him. Of course, Nines was his boyfriend. That’s what boyfriends did. But Gavin couldn’t shake the slight feeling of wrongness in the situation. 

After the bath was over, Nines toweled him dry, taking great care to use a blow dryer on Gavin’s hair. “It just makes it feel so much softer. Especially with none of that icky gel in it.” Nines supplied when Gavin looked at him funny. 

He had also left a new pair of clothes for Gavin on the radiator, which he helped Gavin into. He put on an oversized blue sweater before depositing Gavin on the lid of the toilet. 

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked as Nines spread his legs. Part of him longed to swat Nines away, but instinct told him not to. 

“Just applying your cream, so your parts don’t dry out.” Cold fingers traced the lips of his cunt, rubbing some type of jelly in. Gavin couldn’t stay still when they inserted themselves in. 

“Hey!” 

“I’m all done now, Gavin. Was that really that bad?” Nines patted his thigh. Indeed, his fingers had withdrawn. He looked at Gavin like he was a child. “Do you really want to get all dried out down there?” 

Gavin shook his head. Nines helped him into blue boxer briefs next, and sweatpants, being careful not to jostle his leg. 

Nines took him downstairs next, still carrying him. By now, Gavin had resigned himself to the treatment. 

Gavin remembered that his apartment didn’t have a downstairs. His TV wasn’t quite as large as the one Nines set him down in front of, and the couches in his apartment weren’t nearly as soft. 

Nines clicked on the tv, setting a woven basket of movies down in front of him. “Pick Whatever you want.” 

As Gavin leafed through the movies, his uneasiness grew. He remembered Nine's face. But they weren’t at his apartment. His apartment was on one floor, and it overlooked the city, and Nines… Nines had different eyes. He didn’t like looking into those blue, blue eyes. As tension grew in Gavin, so did the feeling that he was going to be sick. 

“Is something wrong?” Asked Nines. 

Gavin had been holding the same movie for a long, long time. “Where are we?” He asked quietly. 

“Did you already forget? On vacation , sweetheart. I thought you’d appreciate a change of scenery while you healed.” 

“Vacation?” Relief washed through him. Of course, they were in a cabin. He remembered that much. 

“Yes. When you hurt your leg, you hurt your poor head, too. But the doctor says you’ll regain your memories soon. It just won’t happen all at once. Now, why don’t we watch Felidae?”

Gavin looked down. It was the movie he was holding. “Sure. Sounds great.” 

Gavin fell asleep halfway through the movie. He woke up in a familiar position, clutched to Nines chest, with an unbeating heart. Short spurts of memory of someone else, someone with a heart, holding him like this, passed through his mind. He remembered feeling warm, and feeling safe and loved and on the brink of sleep, of a large hand rubbing his back as someone’s deep voice whispered in his ear. Someone like a… “Dad?” Gavin whispered the word to try it out. 

Nines stiffened, for a fraction of a second. When Gavin looked up, his eyes had narrowed. Gavin quickly looked away. 

“What was that, sweet one?” 

“Nothin. Just… a dream.” Warm red light spilled into the room, and Gavin watched it trudge across the floor.

“Alright. Would you like to go into the yard?” 

“Uh huh!” Gavin nodded. 

Nines allowed him to walk this time, his arm secured around Gavin’s waist as he hobbled over to the back door. A wheelchair rested against the wall, and Gavin slid onto the seat. It already had a blanket on it, a blue-green cashmere one that Nines tucked over Gavin’s legs. There was a stuffed animal, too. A tattered, light blue elephant. Gavin grabbed it, happily toying with it. Even with the age, the fur was still soft. Gavin bounced it in his lap, babbling to himself. 

He had forgotten he was with Nines until he looked up. Something dark was on his face. Like he wanted to snatch the Elephant away. Gavin shrunk, clutching the elephant to his chest, and Nine's face softened. A large hand reached out, ruffling his hair. The gesture was familiar, but the hand was too long and spidery. 

“You love that thing, don’t you?” Nines laughed. He strapped Gavin into the wheelchair and pushed it trough the doorway. 

“Uh huh! Her name is Lucy.” He mumbled, flapping her ears. It was like meeting an old friend. When he brought her up to his face, rubbing her against his cheek, she smelled like cinnamon and aftershave. 

“How lovely.” Nines said. 

The air in the yard was quiet. Dark red spilled onto the grass, mixed with the green light filtering from the forest. 

Nines rolled him towards the edge of the yard. There was a shed near the edge of the tree line. Gavin’s eyes glazed over as he looked at it. Somehow, it filled him with dread. 

“Do you want to go sit by the shed?” Nines asked suddenly. “There’s more shade there.”

Gavin shook his head. “N-no. No. Here’s fine.” 

“Alright. Then here it is.” Nines stopped hima few feet from the tree line. Longing told Gavin to reach out, only if to mimic touching the trees. But some deep instinct told him to stay still. 

So instead, he focused on Lucy. On her soft fur, and the way she smelled. The more he toyed with her, the more he remembered. Trips to the park, to picnics, all holding someone’s hand with Lucy clutched in the other. The person always felt bigger than him. Safer. 

“Do you like her?” Nines asked. His hand rested heavily on Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh. She’s my best friend.” Gavin mumbled. 

Nines hand moved to cup his face, tilting his head up so Nines could look at him better. He had a calculating look on his face. “I gave her to you, actually. You were very happy.”

No. That wasn’t right. Dad had given Lucy to him. Ice settled over Gavin. 

He had been silent for too long. “Do you remember that, Gavin?” Nines said quietly. 

Gavin needed to run. “Yes. Yes I do.” He tucked Lucy under his arm, and tried to sneak his hands so they rested on the rims of his wheelchair. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“We were at a shop. And I saw it and said I wanted it.” He had been 15. Dad had taken him out shopping for something to cuddle with when he had nightmares. He had only been with Dad for a few months, then, but Dad had already cared so much. “And then you got it for me. Because you love me.” His real boyfriend, Connor, had gotten Gavin a brother for Lucy when he had told him the story, he remembered. For the nights Connor couldn’t be with him. Gavin wanted him now. 

Nines smiled. His hands momentarily left the chair, perhaps to pat him on the head, like he was an animal. 

In the next second, Gavin was airborne. They had been on an incline, and it helped him gain momentum. He could see a fork in the trees, he was rushing towards it. It was so close, if he just reached out-

Pain laced Gavin’s frame as he huffed dirt. The chair had fallen with him still strapped to it. “Shit!” Gavin’s head rang. Vomit rose in his throat as he clawed forwards. 

A shadow fell over him. “Oh Gavin. What a mess you’ve gotten yourself into all over again. You poor, silly thing. What will I ever do with you?” He had a syringe in his hand, Gavin realized. 

Gavin struggled. His hands clawed feebly against the earth, leaving tiny divots. The needle plunged deep into his arm. 

As the world went gray, Gavin wondered on how such a sad face could still look so evil.  
—————-

Gavin woke to yellow sunlight streaming through the window. His head felt stuffy, like he had been sick, but strong arms held him so tightly that he felt safe. It didn’t matter that the room felt just a little off.


End file.
